clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki
Take it into consideration Hey everyone, I don't know if you remember me but I used to be an active admin on here a while back. I think Tigernose should be added to the Wall of Fame I would add him myself but my powers were removed by Uberfuzzy (Which is understandable since I am currently not very active) The reason I think he should be added is because he is a very good editor on here and he has come up with many ideas to help the wiki. I hope you guys will take this into consideration! ~~Bluehero~~ :We closed WoF fame requests and anyway I don't want to put up there yet. I don't see the need to Anyway, I made a forum regarding changing how we elect users to be up there. It should be on the announcments of the mainpage. But thanks Bluehero! --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The Fair Please change Fall Fair 2009 to The Fair. CP changed its name since it does not happen in fall. --Squishy89 20:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you for real? Unless you've been hibernating, I think most you would know we're in September, which is a part of Autumn (or as you call it "fall") --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 4th hale has a point. 1. We are in Apring and 2. Club Penguin named it The Fair but that would probably only be a nickname. -[[User:Will_k|'Will k']] Right. The Fair was an offhand reference, not an official declaration. Now it's sorted, let's leave it alone. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 22:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The pin has changed! It is a 101 days pin and it is located at the pizza parlor! Oh and the additional pin is still at the forest prize booth--:EuropeaTalk to me 20:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Someone change the party? fact i will become good if sith cub wins the pom--bang jan who rocks 18:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Why don't we have a "featured penguin of the month"! That'd be cool--'''E'u'r'''o'p'e'''a'Talk to me 23:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm new and don't know where to post glitches, but I found a glitch. Walking on fire dojo entrance Ok now click the fire stone and the door will come up. Click the steps BEHIND the door and your now standing on the fire door's steps. Stuff to do 1. Change the description of the pin. Its a hot chocolate at the Coffee Shop. 2. The links to the Request an announcment page are broken. Thanks! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 16:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The articles date I think we should change the thing were is says X articles as of December 20 2006. That was almost three years ago. 22:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:74.74.143.19 Grammar and spelling Mistakes Dont needs an apostrophe (to Don't) and there should be an a between have and new. -->The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! --Lily 8789talk10px 14:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I never noticed that, thanks! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Awww... I can't fix the "dont". It's inside the poll, and if I change it, the poll results will be reset to 0. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Something Well, I noticed that right after "Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex!" it says, "A list of Administrators can be found here" , and I think it should give a description of the wiki ''before it says that. --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 16:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Poll, Outdated! The "Weekly Poll" was created December 12th, and it is now January 3rd and has not been updated, can someone fix that? --Chris Talk to 12 '01:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding us Chris! I updated it with a generic question regarding the New Year, so hope you vote! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) hey guys 24keyser is back for more fun at the wiki Outdated Free Item List The Party Free Item List is outdated, there should be none right now. I think that there should be someone editing these more often, to give visitors more updated information. Thanks! articles how do you make new articles in this wiki Look under the recent changes on the sidebar- Ozone101 23:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Tools Hello, I found that the editor on your wiki has more tools than most do on the wikitext editor, so I was wondering how you did it. You also know the bit that says The free, editable encyclopedia about Club Penguin bit, I would also like to know how to do it, so that my wikis can have slogans. An example of an extra tool is the Higlighting one. Gourleyo1 15:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Podcast...? Hi. I've been wondering if we can do a podcast for the Admins above only...? Dojo34256 and I recorded one, but we couldn't upload it. However, you can just upload it to iTunes or something (we weren't allowed to) and post the link here. Lolwat? "1,920,073 Users"'' Really? --[[User:Yowuza|'''Yowuza]] yadderhouse | 09:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure why it says that, its from the code, it must be an error. There are actually about 2753 users. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It counts users on other wikias, as Wikia accounts are good on every wiki. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Impossible. CP have less than 1920073 penguins and not all are here 16:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Help changing from bullet to number PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! 19:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :No thanks, check talk page. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Pin Problem Don't you think we should include out the moss key pin in the pin template,I'm just saying that if the game stays, then the pin with remain the same identity as the Captain's Quarters Key pin, but with additional members-only identity.Earth Day is just around the corner !Give it up for Earth Day ! Delete blank and nonsense blog spot Hi I'm 356556 but currently I'm in Thailand and not going back to Cambodia at least 1 month. Please delete the page below: User_blog:356556/Life_in_Thailand_Part_1 Also I want to delete because I'm going to quit CPW in the coming months (i will tell u when i will). Can any admins delete that? Thank you 15:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Please use the forums or IRC for this. And everyone: just quickly doing this, still quitting. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Clear the edit count? Is it possible to clear edit count? Don't clear now. We have to talk first. 16:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :We are sorry, but it is not possible to clear your editcount. Thanks. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 16:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Mining Helmet Isn't the mining helmet one of the "other objects"? Yay!I SAID YAY! 12:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 2010 CPW Development I first visit on CPW in 2008. During this 2 years I see many things on this wiki is changed! But something get worse. From June 3, 2010 we will start get rid of these worse ideas. And thinking more good ideas. For this, I want to use the number list instead of bullets, so we can cound how much agree, and how much disagree, but we don't have neutral in this. Please include reason, why agree, and why disagree. Unlock "Parties" page Teesam told lies in 2008 in this page, and it have been locked forever. But now no one tell lie. Time to unlock Who agree? #I have to request to add the dates, from now everyone can add new parties, and add the dates. 09:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Who disagree? Unlock new page creation Today there are less spam on this wiki. Who agree? #If anyone can create new pages, I think there are now 10,000+ articles. This wiki was once protected, only registered users with emails can edit. I really hate that. If it is still like that, I think now only 10 articles. 09:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Who disagree? Keep old parties in the main namespace On Wikipedia, the article about World War II is "World War II", not "Archive:World War II". Who agree? Who disagree? 09:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) we removed archive: - and even if the spam problem was reduce, it was locked recently to prevent crap articles. and that's just minor. BTW, wrong place to post. you're supposed to use the forums, or n case of an article related matter, it's talk page. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 10:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please delete these pages: All pages in Category:Candidates_for_deletion 13:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Delete all the 6 pages in the list, NOT MORE, NOT LESS 13:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Is this fair or not fair Seahorseruler blocked me forever yesterday before my IP change everyday. First time, he blocked me for 1 day for spamming on Russian One's blog. But Russian One spammed me first. Look at 356556's block. You should see many comments by Russian One saying only ...... and x686484 orxinfinite and X Infinite. But no one blocks Russian One. Later when my IP changes by the day. (I use dynamic IP). Seahorseruler blocked me for 1 week for block evasion. That's OK to make the block goes for another day (As the IP changed 12 minutes after he blocked). But still wrong reason (I didn't evade blocks, it is automatically evade everyday). And few hours later, I study how to change IP, and I tried (tested), and I got blocked again for 1 week for Block evasion. That's OK again. Then another day when IP changes again, he blocked me for 1 day. Yesterday that 1 day block was ended, then I got a new IP, I just fixing the code (The picture is too big). Then I got blocked... forever!!! Because the same reason again!!! That's REALLY NOT FAIR!!! As I am doing good edits. Don't forget to use number listing! So I can know easily how many fair and how many not fair. We don't have neutral here as I think it's waste of time. Who thinks it's fair? Who thinks it's not fair? #Me. 08:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, this is a place to talk about improvments to the Main Page of the Wiki, not a forum. Discuss that on with Seahorseruler on his user talk. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Latest votes Shouldn't we make a section for the latest votes? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) User:356556 Hello admins An unregistered user (said to be 356556) wants you to delete his user page for him. He said LordMaster recovered the page.--Teesam 15:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC)